Reflections in Twilight
by calatrava
Summary: In the silence of the night did Uzumaki Naruto realise the truth of his existence. And as he forges his own destiny will everyone that ever knew him ask one simple question: Naruto! What have you done!


**Reflections in Twilight**

A/N: This is a new idea. It probably won't continue if there isn't sufficient interest as I have other fics in the works.

Dialogue normal/external speech  
_Dialogue_ inner thoughts  
**_Dialogue_** Kyuubi speaking aloud  
Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/musing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. They still remain the intellectual property of their owners. Which is not me.

* * *

_They called Minato a genius._

In a way that was true. He did do a lot of amazing, awesome things. But after a while his legend just coloured everything about him.

Take the Rasengan.

Great exercise for shape manipulation. Hopeless in battle.

Come on. You have to go hand to hand for it to work at all. And it sometimes doesn't work and your suddenly up close and BAM!

You end up get insta killed.

That bastard Kabuto was proof of that. By alternating chakra to create that damned destructive interference, the Rasengan is dead in the water.

Bah.

You can't even throw it.

Hopeless.

But I guess it's like that.

I mean, the first kunai was probably a rock with some iron in it. Sure, it would do a lot of damage but things change.

We become smarter. More efficient. Learn from the past and make it better. I know I would rather take a military grade cold forged kunai any day than a stupid rock.

Sure the dinosaurs are scary, but over time new and more deadly monsters come out to play. They evolve. They do new things that become 'precedent'.

Monsters like me.

I guess it isn't a surprise. It is for the next generation to improve on the last. It's probably why Jiraiya is so hung up on the Yondaime. He saw him as his successor, the best, the brightest. The latest.

And then he died and just gave up. He sings his praises but it closes him to the possibility that someone else could surpass the bloody Fourth.

I – I think Kakashi was one of the few to actually see the talent in me. He was closer to the group to acknowledge my generation. But he also saw that in Sasuke as well. So instead of teaching us both, he avoided me like the plague and lavished all his love and attention on that bastard. I guess I reminded him off his loss and pain every time he saw me.

Hell, I was hurting as well. No father, no mother, no home, no love, no respect, no food. You name it, I didn't have it. But no one really seems to fucking care about that. I was just a kid for gods sake. But everyone was so concerned about their own problems that I didn't matter.

And look where we are now. One messed up kid stays loyal to Konoha, while the other is off on a crusade against Konoha with the skills that oh so great fucking jounin-sensei gave him.

But Kakashi would rather choke on Sasuke's and Orochimaru's dick than admit he was wrong and that I would have been the better student. That I would have been loyal until death.

Well... fuck him. Fuck them all. I was alone. Always will be alone. It doesn't bother me anymore.

That bastard Uchiha was right. I can't miss what I never had in the first place. And it's probably a good thing as well or I would have gone apeshit over this place a long time ago.

I guess I can see it now. How this all ends.

I martyr myself for this thankless village, somehow that redeems Sasuke because deep, deep, deep down he considers me to be the brother that made Itachi look like the homicidal maniac he is. And he would only realise it when he plunges his fist into my heart, squeezes and fucks me up.

Long time.

And then he sees the error of his ways, just as I take my last breath, turns against Akatsuki and gets appointed as the new Hokage.

And poor, bitter, broken Naruto is buried, probably forgotten as a distasteful bit of history that no one wants to think too deeply about.

So he takes my dream, the respect of the villagers who will forgive and forget.

And Sakura will still probably put out for him. In public even. Screaming her head off as he takes her and uses those things that Orochimaru taught him with his long experience in sexual deviancy.

Actually, I think I'm being optimistic about the burial thing. I don't think there will be enough of me to put into the ground as Sasuke kicks the shit out of me with the skills that he got from the Snake Sannin.

Sure, he was creepy, had that tongue and probably was a pedo, but he probably could teach better than Jiraiya. He would have pounded the lesson into me until I got it or broke.

And I don't break easily.

Bastard fox...

I – I guess a few people will miss me.

I might miss a few of them as well.

That is if I let them.

And continue to play by their rules.

But like everyone whispers to each other in the streets, in their houses, in their bedrooms.

I am a monster. A demon. A devil.

Who knows, they may even be right.

Fin.

* * *

Comments please if you wish for this to continue.


End file.
